


Dom/sub

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 30 day NSFW challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom/sub

“You sure you’re up for this tonight?”

“Yeah, I trust you Jake.” A gentle kiss between the two as Jake began. Cuffing Dirk’s ankles together, a spreader bar between his knees. His wrists tied together over his head, the rope attached to them strung through a hook on the ceiling and tied to the headboard of the bed. Dirk tensed a little, getting used to the balancing act of it all, as his knees rested on the bed. Jake came back, kissing him slowly and passionately, Dirk submitting in an instant, just the way Jake likes during their times like this. He could feel gentle hands rubbing his sides and caressing his back, relaxing him. The hot tongue eliciting a soft whine, Jake knew he was ready.

Pulling away, Jake rested his forehead against Dirk’s, “Are you ready for the blindfold?”

Dirk nodded in assent, trying not to let his hesitation show. Carefully and with great tenderness Jake brought the thin strip of cloth to Dirk’s eyes, blocking out the dim room completely. “Is it too tight?”

“No.” Dirk’s voice barely above a whisper.

“Good.” A loving kiss on his cheek before the weight left the bed. He could hear the soft _tmp tmp tmp_ of Jake’s feet across the carpet in their bedroom. The closet door opening as the page decided what to use. The anticipation and the blindness alighting Dirk’s senses, he worked to keep his breath steady. Hearing with greater clarity as Jake made his way back to the bed. He felt something close around his already erect dick, the cock ring. “It’s new, bought it yesterday. Made of metal so it won’t stretch the way the silicone one did.”

Dirk let out a shaky breath in response.

“Still good?”

“Yeah.” Another quick kiss he could feel Jake nuzzle against him, giving chaste kisses to his neck. God, he loved Jake. Jake always knew what he needed. He knew to start out slow, to ask Dirk questions, reminding him that he has a voice. That he can stop whenever he wants. They had safe words. Yellow for time out, checking in, stopping whatever was uncomfortable, but ultimately continuing. Red for a complete cessation of the night’s activities. He’s only had to use red once, two weeks ago, when Jake was getting a little too happy with all of the toys. Dirk couldn’t handle so much stimulation in rapid succession. Jake stopped though, he had everything off and out of Dirk in seconds. They’d done bondage once since then and Jake kept it tame, Dirk was sure tonight would be a little more adventurous.

Once Jake was sure Dirk was okay, he brought out his first toy. A delicate touch trailing down Dirk’s spine, a feather. The light sensation against the firing nerves cause Dirk’s back to arch, a small whine breaking free from his throat. Jake said nothing and continued to trail the feather across Dirk’s chest and nipples, down his stomach and along his cock. “Hah~”

“My my, aren’t we eager tonight. It’s only a feather.” A soft chuckle. “I can’t wait to see your reaction to everything else.” Dirk was already shaking, relieved when the feather was taken away, but he nerves were on high alert when Jake started brushing his fingertips over Dirk’s body. “I love doing this, seeing you react to my touch.” Grazing his fingers along pale shoulders, getting the perfect reaction; Dirk lolling his head back, baring he neck as the page trailed a single finger along the path of the jugular vein. Another whine escaping his victim. Jake guided his fingers to Dirk’s lips, resting them there, signaling Dirk to take them in his mouth, and his sub obeyed.

Slowly Jake started thrusting his fingers in and out, however, the positioning made it too difficult for Dirk to keep his balance, needing to pull his face away.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just…hard.”

“Well, you are very hard.”

Dirk laughed, “Not like that. I can’t ….”

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to steady you?”

“Yes.”

Jake adjusted his positioning. Forearm along Dirk’s spine to brace against, fingers twisting in his hair, pulling his head back, he placed his fingers once again into his sub’s wet mouth. Thrusting harder this time. Dirk moaning into is hand, he always loved it when Jake forced things into his mouth. It didn’t matter what it was, food, dick, fingers, it all felt so good.

When Jake’s fingers were spit soaked he removed them, “I’m going to finger myself with your fluid, do you want to see?”

“Yes.” A delightful sting as a hand hit his ass.

“I think I misheard you.” Oh, that wonderfully dark tone. Jake falling deeper into his dom role.

“Yes master.”

“I don’t think you deserve it now, forgetting your place like that.”

“Please master let me watch you.”

Jake feigned irritation, “Quid pro quo Dirk, what will you give me if I give you this?” A completely irrelevant question, Jake could do whatever he wanted, but Dirk understood what he was looking for.

“I’ll give master everything. I suck your dick or let you suffocate me with your hole. Fuck me until I can’t tell the difference between pleasure and pain. I won’t come until you tell me. I’ll do everything and anything you want. I want to watch master touch himself with something of mine, please master!”

Jake kissed his neck, sucking a large red bruise there. “Good boy Dirk.” A shudder, he was a good boy. Some small part of him still worried that Jake was mad at him for stopping their session. That he was mad that he had to tame things down because Dirk couldn’t take it. Jake’s words let Dirk believe otherwise.

Jake slipped the blindfold off, draping it around Dirk’s neck. Jake leaned back, using saliva laden fingers to prod his entrance. “Nng” Jake made a point of moaning as little as possible, some ridiculous notion that he didn’t sound attractive when he moaned. Dirk watched the digit disappear inside him, searching out his prostate. When his brow wrinkled in that precious way that it does during their times together, Dirk knew he had found it. Jake continued to abuse his spot, smalls gasp escaping him every once in a while, breath getting more labored, a slight writhing in place as Dirk watched enthralled. His hard on ached for contact, but he knew to be patient, Jake was always so good to him.

“Dirk.” A small whimper of pleasure, the blonde’s eyes growing wide at the sound. And Jake removed his fingers, his own erection looking in need of attention. The lustful haze filled his eyes now, this is usually when he gets more inventive. Jake never liked racing to the end, he liked to rile up and cool off, repeating torturous bliss on Dirk until he had sated whatever that mind of his needed. He worked best when he had that look in his eyes.

The blindfold was secured back over his eyes without a word. Jake disappearing from the bed again returning in moments. “Open your mouth.” Dirk did as instructed, the taste of something he could quite place, filling his mouth. Clearly a toy, maybe a dildo? And he heard a switch flick, vibrations filling his mouth and felt down his throat, stealing nearly completely stealing his breath.

“MMF?!”

“I thought that mouth of yours could use some work before I gave you my dick.” He removed it from his boyfriend’s mouth drool around it and dripping from those wonderful lips. “God you look hot like that. I’m going to give you a choice. You can choke on my cock now, or you can choke on this, then choke on my cock.”

Dirk was panting, ropes adding a mild burn to his wrists as he shifted to accommodate them. He couldn’t tell if he had liked that or not. He wanted to try it again, if he doesn’t like it all he has to do is shake his head, Jake will pull it out. “Vibrator. …can you turn it on a lower setting, please master?”

“Of course my darling.” It was said with a level of condescension, but Jake did as he was asked. The vibrator back in Dirk’s mouth, lower setting, he could breathe again. The vibrations tickling his tongue and the inside of his cheeks, but not trailing down his throat or into his nose anymore, Jake must have turned it way down. Maybe he was worried, Dirk didn’t usually make requests like that.

Jake continued to fuck his mouth with a slow almost reverent fashion, like he had just found a new way to get off, which he had. As he fucked his mouth he peppered Dirk with reassuring kisses, whispering “Good, you’re doing so well.” while petting the blonde’s hair. Each word of praise forcing a weird mix of moan and vibrations out of Dirk. Jake must have liked it though, he kept doing it.

After a bit when Dirk’s tongue started to become numb, Jake removed the toy. The blonde must have not looked very well, Jake grabbed the washcloth nearby dabbing Dirk’s brow. “I’m so proud of you, look at you, trying so hard. Perfection.” A whimper from his boyfriend, he was really hard now. Little kisses around Dirk’s face, a straw brought to his lips. “Be a good boy and drink.” Dirk did as he was told, it was water. “Good, so good.” Kisses on his head. He felt fingers come between him and the rope around his wrists, checking circulation. A pause as Jake waited to see if Dirk would use the safe word, he must have really liked making Dirk suck the vibrator, he was only ever this cautious when he really liked something. As if he was afraid he had hurt the blonde because he was so caught up in his own pleasure. That incident had left them both shaken apparently. Dirk didn’t say anything, the water did make him feel better though. A few more pats on the head, Jake no doubt looking him over.

He seemed to deem the blonde fit to continue, feeling the weight shift on the bed, Jake was no doubt standing now, as Dirk felt the tip at his mouth. Opening it, allowing Jake to fill him. The blindfold increasing his ability to hear, and a delectable sigh sending shivers down his spine. A hand collecting hair into a fist on top of his head, guiding him back and forth. The motion and domination making the prince moan. Little sighs of ecstasy fell from Jake’s mouth, and Dirk felt damn proud of it. Soon Jake was thrusting into Dirk’s cavern, “ah, Dirk.” Barely a whisper, but it rang in Dirk’s ears, another moan tearing through his throat. Jake felt it and yanked his dick from Dirk. The sound of him stroking himself filled Dirk’s ears. He was panting too much to ask why. Soon he felt the hot splash of Jake’s seed across him and Jake groaned his name. The combined stimulation making Dirk dizzy with need, his was desperate, near sobbing from the simultaneous over and under stimulation he was experiencing. When Jake came down from his high, Dirk felt him lick a stripe through the cum on his chest, feeding it to him in a sloppy, sinful kiss. “God you look hot like this. Drenched in my markings. Branded mine.”

“Yours master…..Please master, let me come.” Dirk was shaking all over now, he needed it, he needed release.

“Soon darling, I promise you will get to come, you’ve been delightfully good.” Jake purred in his ear. Biting his earlobe and kissing his way down to the clavicle, sucking a bruise right where Dirk’s pulse could be felt.

Jake felt the vibration of Dirk’s moan as he sucked another claim onto his neck. The washcloth was back, wiping him mostly clean as Jake kissed and licked his way down Dirk’s body. Tongue flicking his nipples before biting them. Arched and trembling, all Dirk could do was whimper and pant, pleas of touching him where he needed it most falling from his mouth. “Please….please master.”

Jake took his time getting down to Dirk’s dick, ignoring the begging from his sub. When he reached the cock though he gave Dirk exactly what he liked. Taking him all the way, down to the cock ring, which was still in place. Swallowing around Dirk, tongue pressed to the underside of his cock. “Hah…Jake~” The page continued to suck, but the cock ring made it difficult for Dirk to climax, keeping him just on the edge. Jake knew this of course, in fact he planned it that way. Pulling away after several minutes of torturing his sub. Vanishing from the bed, sounds of gathering toys, Dirk could guess what he had planned.

He felt an ear plug placed in one of his ears, tensing up at the intrusion. “Shhh, it’s okay. Remember, I can still hear you. If you need to stop just say the word.” The reminder placating Dirk just a little. He can stop any time, Jake’s here. He felt a finger at his entrancing, gasping and squirming as Jake teased him. A hand reaching around, placed possessively on his stomach before gently rubbing his abs in time with the finger rubbing circles on his hole. The sensation both comforting and exhilarating at the same time. A kiss between his shoulder blades, always so gentle when being so erotically cruel. Dirk could feel tears down his face, he wanted to come so badly and Jake was making him feel so good, just not good enough. The digit now inside him, massaging his inner walls, but not touching the best place. Soon a second and third finger joining, working him open. The fingers leaving him, along with some of the delicious tension. He could feel the pull on his wrists as he slumped from the exhaustion creeping in. He felt another toy being inserted into him, larger than the one that was in his mouth. Jake turned in on, another vibrator, bracing it against Dirk’s prostate. It was on the lowest setting, the vibration and sensory deprivation turning Dirk into a moaning mess.

“M-master…ha-ah-AH! Master please. JAAAAAKE!” Instead of turning up the vibration or removing the cock ring, Jake was clipping a series of small things onto Dirk’s back, a V formation. Leaving Dirk writhing and begging for release. “Jake please, I’ve got to come, please! Master please! I need it NOW, ah-ah-“ Jake finally gave him what he wanted. The vibrations going up three times in force, it had to be the highest setting. “Oh god, oh god! Jake-Jake!” He felt the cock ring unclipped and came instantly, screaming something incomprehensible. Lost in a sea of no feeling, yet profound sensation. Like he didn’t even need to breathe because the sensation alone was keeping him alive. Drenched in Dopamine and Serotonin, his mind completely blank.

He started float down a little from his high, only to realize the vibrator was still in him and going full blast. He could hear his own breath and Jake was panting in his ear, must have taken plugs out.

“God damned perfect. Amazing, bravo, you’ve done so well.” Hands massaging Dirk’s overtaxed muscles, he was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. Jake still wasn’t done though. Dirk was still tied to the ceiling, the blindfold was still on, and a buzzing against his prostate was threatening to make him come again. It seemed that that was Jake’s plan. He felt a tension on his back. “I’ve got something special for you Dirk.” A pull as the clips on his back pulled away, snapping the skin as they left. He had to admit, Jake was amazing with zippers. The wonderful pinch of the two paths meeting, then ending at the base of his spine was almost too much. The pain on the blonde’s oversensitive body making him call out.

“JaAAAAKKKKEEE~ Ah! YESSS! YES YES AH-AH-AH!”

The buzzing inside him helping him fall into another climax. A little less intense, what happened next coming in after images as Jake was now on top of him. He had cut Dirk from the ceiling, hands still bound, but the blindfold had been ripped off. Tossing him face up onto the bed, Jake was hard again. Dirk wasn’t, but that hardly mattered. The vibrator still buzzing away as he watched Jake lube himself up. The buzzing stopped as Jake tenderly worked the toy out of him, kissing his chest and licking cum from his flaccid penis. Overwhelming, it was all overwhelming. He felt Jake press into him, met with little resistance as Dirk was past bonelessness, he was nothing more than putty, completely malleable to Jake’s wishes.

“You’ve done splendidly Dirk, just a little more darling. I promise to make you feel good one more time, then you can rest.” Dirk slurred some agreement, nothing articulate, merely some affirmative tone. Jake enjoyed it immensely, as he kissed Dirk’s face and neck. “God, gorgeous. So fucking beautiful Dirk. You’re so fucking beautiful.” A gentle thrusting motion, letting Dirk get used to the new sensation after all that vibration. It was a nice change. Love drunk arms clumsily entwined behind Jake’s neck, unashamed moans pouring out of both boys. Dirk much louder than Jake. The page knowing exactly where to aim, and Dirk was hypersensitive to every motion, it didn’t take long for the blonde to climax for a third and final time. Jake not far behind. The dom lay on top of the sub, both breathing heavy. Jake was the first to come out of his daze, looking at his glassy-eyed lover, whose drool poured from his mouth onto the pillow. “Positively incredible.” A whisper of admiration as Jake grabbed a towel from nearby, cleaning up the wet cum from himself and between Dirk’s legs. He then dipped the tip of the clean end in water by the bed, gently scrubbing away the dried bits he missed earlier. Grabbing the scissors, he cut Dirk’s hands free. Rubbing the wrists and hands, making sure circulation had been restored, kissing each knuckle as he watched Dirk in his fuzzy state. Once he was satisfied he rubbed the elbows and shoulders of his dearest. Dirk had his arms over his head for a long time, they were probably stiff, he didn’t want them to be too sore. It was at this point Dirk re-entered reality. His voice raspy from his screams “Hey.”

“Hey there yourself, honey bun.” Any other time Dirk would have rolled his eyes, Jake and his cutesy pet names. The sound of it was comforting and warm right now though, a tired smile appeared on his face.

“Cuddles.” Mind too mushy for full sentences.

“Not yet sweetie pea.” Jake moved over, grabbing some sort of medicinal solution from the nightstand. Squirting some into him hands before rubbing them together. Taking hold of his wrists, mild rope burns on them, whatever Jake was using was cool and soothing to the raw area. Dirk just watched quietly as a small pleasant smile graced his lips. It’s times like this when he felt consumed with love. Like he was drowning in happiness and affection filled his lungs. He did need air, he had Jake. “There we go.” Jake finished up, pulling a blanket over both of them as he brought Dirk close, kissing his forehead. “You did so well, that was fantastic.”

“Thank you master.” A loving caress on his arms as the two looked into each other’s eyes.

“Get some sleep, you’ve earned it.” A kiss on the nose, forehead, and top of his head as Dirk melted into his boyfriend. Fatigue taking over.

“Yes….master…” A yawn as Dirk allowed sleep to take him. Jake softly ran his fingers through the blonde hair, smelling the remnants of sweat and trust from their activities. Sighing as he held the now sleeping male closer. He was so lucky to have Dirk.

“You were such a champ in all of this. I know I pushed you hard, but you did so well, so very well. You enthralling fucking vixen. Trusting me after what happened, after I failed you. God, I love you.” Whispering as a silent tug of the deep abyss pulled him under, joining Dirk in bliss of dreams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can’t tell if this was good or dry and boring and too fluffy. I spent a long time trying to make it better, but I can’t really tell if I succeeded or not. This is easily the longest sex scene/fic I’ve ever written and it’s the one with the most intense bondage/dom/sub/praise kink I’ve ever done. Hopefully it wasn’t disappointing.
> 
> On a mildly entertaining side note….I wrote this during breaks while studying for midterms…in my bible as literature class XD. Literally have the bible next to me while I write this. LOL


End file.
